Boston Public Library
|terminal =Boston Public Library terminal entries |cell name =BostonPublicLibraryExt BostonPublicLibrary01 (Copley) BostonPublicLibrary02 (library) |refid = (Copley) (library) }} The Boston Public Library is a landmark of the Back Bay Boston neighborhood still accessible in 2287. Background Boston Public Library was the main public library in Boston, and was the United States' second-largest library, home to many books and historical records. The library offered lectures, readings, and recitals, in addition to art and architectural tours.Boston Airport ruins terminal entries; Information Desk Terminal, Visit the Boston Public Library This was the largest repository of historical documentation in the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and a well-visited location before the Great War. A Curator Givens led a crew to the library to preserve all the knowledge that was left, but decades of neglect, water damage, looting, and vandalism had ruined most of the books stored here. The relentless super mutant attacks increasing daily eventually killed the team.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.451-452: "'11.01 BOSTON PUBLIC LIBRARY''' ''This was the largest repository of historical documentation in the Commonwealth and a well-visited location before the bombs dropped. Decades of neglect, water damage, looting, and vandalism ruined all the books stored here. The building still has a grandeur and is accessed either by a side entrance (Advanced) or by a subterranean entrance at Copley Station, under the main building. Super Mutants roam these halls now." (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Map) Certain municipal buildings (like this library, hospitals, and police stations) have book return terminals where overdue books can be dropped off in return for book return tokens. The book return terminals offer various prizes as well as dispense these tokens. Layout The library is O-shaped with an open patio in the center. The whole place is inhabited by protectrons and Mk 1 turrets. It is also filled with super mutants of varying strengths depending on level. A booby trap with a three-grenade bouquet can be found inside near the entrance connected to the library from Copley Station. There is also a tripwire and single grenade bouquet at the back entrance (with the intercom). The Sole Survivor's actions can trigger additional waves of super mutants to attack the library's defenses. Copley Station The library can be accessed through the front door (which is Advanced locked) or through Copley Station which runs under the library. The entrance of the station leads down to the main subway platform. Going toward the back and hooking back around the subway cars take one to an open car containing a cooking station and connects to another care containing a chemistry station. A stairwell on the east side of the platform lead up to the actual library. Boston Public Library At the front entrance, there is a hallway straight ahead and a large records room littered with super mutant corpses to the east. This large room connects to a smaller computer room containing Curator Givens, as well as a pavilion filled with broken terminals and display cases. The pavilion opens to a central courtyard containing a fountain to the south and the Copley station entrance to the east. Down the hallway at the entrance is a busted floor that leads to the central courtyard. Further down, at the end of the end of the hallway is a room containing a chemistry station. The hallway curves leading to the Copley station entrance, going past a few more media rooms. Notable loot * Intelligence bobblehead - In the mechanical room (northwestern side of building, 2nd floor, room has a closed but unlocked door on approach) (Unless you are wearing power armor, which alters your compass orientation; in that case, the control room is in the northeast corner). On the large computer. * Stealth Boy and bottlecap mine - In the supply room off the northern room that contains the Intelligence bobblehead behind a Master-locked door. ** The key can be found in the previous room in the northeast corner next to a terminal. * Massachusetts Surgical Journal issue #8 - Only obtained as a prize from the book return terminal in the southwest corner. Requires 50 book return tokens, equivalent to 10 overdue books. It's on the 2nd floor beside the entrance from Back Bay. * Six overdue books: ** Three in the mechanical room; on the left side of the room upon entering, on the ground near the two sleeping bags and ammo box. ** One in the women's restroom in a stall. ** One in the main reading room on a shelf by the terminal (face the terminal and turn to the immediate west). ** Enter the building through Back Bay (western) entrance. Head down the hall directly in front of the player, then through first hole in the wall on the left. Continue through this room through the doorway into the next room. The book is on the first desk one comes to. * Vault-Tec lunchbox on a table in the southwest room, near the overdue book machine (look right/east when facing the machine). Another lunchbox can be found in the underground station, in a baby carriage. One may wish to overturn the baby carriage as when the lunchbox is opened the prize may fall through the ground. Another lunchbox maybe found on the floor of the cafeteria to the left of the main entrance. * Three overdue books - In a Pulowski Preservation shelter to the south east of the buildings exterior. Related quests * Public Knowledge - Clear out super mutants and return Daisy's book. The quest starts in Goodneighbor. Notes * An intercom can be found and interacted with outside the western entrance. By passing an easy, unfailable persuasion check, the player character can enter the library without picking the lock. Doing so tricks the security system into thinking the player character is an employee, turning all protectrons and turrets friendly. Attacking a friendly protectron or turret will engage combat with that unit only. The persuasion check reveals the ID passcode is 123456 registering as Mr. Mayor. * Bypassing the intercom (either by lockpicking the western door or entering via Copley Station) will have all protectrons be friendly, but all turrets hostile. The turrets' allegiance cannot be changed with Total Hack (although two of them can be shut down) which means they will be permanently hostile after this point; attacking a turret, or being detected by one, will cause all protectrons to become hostile too. * If the Sole Survivor lingers near the Master-locked room at the north of the library, approximately 20 super mutants will begin to attack in multiple waves from the opposite entrance the player used (i.e. if one came in via Copley, the mutants will attack through the western door and vice versa). * Triggering the super mutant attack when the turrets are hostile towards the player character is likely to get very messy very quickly. The turrets will almost certainly pick the Sole Survivor as a target should one decide to enter the fray, which means the protectrons will also be targeting the player, which can make for quite a battle. * On top of the library roof, using a jet pack, one can find a dead Brotherhood of Steel initiate. * Curator Givens' terminal logs make mention of "compressing" data and implies that the player character can "help the cause" and seems to point to the large data computer where the bobblehead is, but no further clues are found. If one turns clipping off (tcl) and walks through the actual computer and wall, directly behind where the bobblehead is, a terminal can be found just floating in mid-air. For console players, using a jet pack may fly the Sole Survivor through the skylight, thus enabling them to reach the terminal that way. Upon accessing it, it asks if one wants to "compress data to holodisk, yes or no?" Selecting yes will update the player with experience and eject the "BPL compressed data" holodisk which can then be found under misc. in the inventory section. The quest event ID is listed as , which has a stage of and . Stage gives the player the disk and XP, and changes the terminal to say the data has been compressed. Whether the terminal being inaccessible was a level designer's oversight, or intentionally left out of the game is not known. It is also not known if the BPL compressed data holodisk has use elsewhere in the game at this time. * If accompanied by Cait, she will ask "Where do you think they keep the dirty mags?" when entering the large room. * If accompanied by Valentine, he will say "Stay. Good kitty" when he sees the lion statues by library entrance. * If accompanied by Piper, she will wonder out loud "I wonder if real lions still exist anywhere in the world" when she sees the large stone statues of lions at the library entrance. * If accompanied by Hancock, he will question what lions have to do with lending books upon seeing the statues inside the entrance. * If accompanied by Deacon, shortly after entry he will warn that the library "is filled with robots" and asks if it "was during your time too," suggesting that he has been inside the library before. Appearances Boston Public Library only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * The location appears to be based on the Boston Public Library McKim Building in Copley Square. The libraries share many architectural features, and the main hall looks nearly identical to the Bates Hall of the library. * Nathan Purkeypile designed the building kit and lighting for the Boston Public Library.ArtStation - Portfolio, Nathan Purkeypile Bugs * One can get stuck inside the room in the bottom level after coming down the ramp. (The room connected to the open patio area) There's a room with junk piled in the door. It can be entered through the right hand side of the doorway, but it is not possible to leave without loading a previous save. * The game can freeze while receiving the Surgical Journal. It will not be possible to exit the book terminal and one will have the "Item Obtained" overlay stuck on their screen indefinitely. ** Possible fix: Press the Enter key instead of the activate key. * The intercom at the door may respond like an NPC (e.g. with 'Huh?" or "Yeah?") instead of starting the dialog informing player that the library is currently closed. The precludes the player from entering the library as an ally of the robots, and the robots will be hostile. ** Partial fix: Enter the console command . This makes player an ally of the robots, who will not attack. Player must still pick the lock, and it appears that the Super Mutant attack will not occur until after the player opens the storage room door in the back room, to the right of Curator Givens' corpse. Gallery BostonPublicLibrary-Fallout4.jpg|View of the library from Trinity Plaza BostonPublicLibrary-Entrance-Fallout4.jpg|Stairs BostonPublicLibrary-Copley-Fallout4.jpg|Entrance to Copley Station BostonPublicLibrary-Courtyard-Fallout4.jpg|Courtyard FO4 Boston Public Library interior 1.png|Main hall BostonPublicLibrary-Room1-Fallout4.jpg|Reading room BostonPublicLibrary-Room2-Fallout4.jpg|Reading room FO4 Boston Public Library interior 2.png|Reading room FO4 Boston Public Library interior 4.png|Repository FO4 Boston Public Library alternate entrance.png|Alternative entrance FO4 Boston library MSJ8.png|Massachusetts Surgical Journal BPL_book_return_terminal_2.jpg|The second book return terminal FO4 Boston library Intelligence.png|Intelligence bobblehead FO4 Library storage room key.png|Library storage room key FO4 Pulowski Preservation shelter near Boston Public Library.png|Pulowski Preservation shelter with 3 overdue books FO4CC Architect corpse.jpg|The Architect's corpse References Category:Boston buildings ru:Бостонская публичная библиотека uk:Бостонська публічна бібліотека zh:波士頓公共圖書館